Dreams can be Nightmares
by SaiaiYuy
Summary: Duo has some scary dreams that freak him out. Its a Yaoi 1+2 hope you enjoy R&R! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam pilots! -wails- I wish I did though… :D I'd have them in my room (hentai) So don't sue me! I don't have anything to give! -glomps her Hee-chan plushies-   
  
Dreams can be Nightmares  
1+2  
Horror mainly kinda weird too I guess? O_o  
Notes: From other stories you must notice I spell Duo's name Jyuu. That is all because before people made it up that the real name in Japanese was Dyuo, it was Jyuu, I go by originals sometimes.  
  
  
Jyuu shook his head softly sitting upon his somewhat of a bed, his trademark braid curled up on the ripped cloth. He couldn't get the thought off his mind. He noticed he and Hiirou argued a lot and it always ended with Hiirou saying he would never hurt him. He sighed, he has always been a Street Brat. Even now he still lived on the streets. No one ever really accepted him. All but Hiirou. But he too didn't have a definite place to live, the war was still going on and the only means of shelter for the two was either the gundam cockpits or somewhere on the streets. So running to Hiirou wouldn't be the best thing, anyways, they just got done with a fight and he needed some time alone. A yawn then was released from the boy's mouth while he decided to lay down and sleep.   
  
  
"Huh.. where am I? Why can't I see anything?" the braided boy spoke to himself while he stood in complete darkness.   
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? Can you please tell me where I am?" he heard no reply, just a soft echo of his own voice. Off in the distance he saw flickering lights. Blinking a bit to make sure he wasn't seeing things he started to walk towards the lights. They would get closer and closer every few steps he took.   
  
After walking for quite some time, when the lights seemed to be only a good distance away he noticed his footsteps were echoing. He blinked and came to a halt looking behind him.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, but still received no answer. * must be my imagination* he thought while he started walking again towards the only sense of direction, the light. But still, the footsteps were heard. This time he was really close to the lights, close enough to know that it was fire dancing in this cold blackness.   
  
A soft light filled a small area, not enough to give away complete identity, but enough to notify a person was there. A boy spoke up coldly, the figure being somewhat short and rather thin. A green tank top tucked in black spandex. A wild mess of hair being recognizable.  
  
"Jyuu…" the voice spoke.  
  
Jyuu turned around happily noticing it was "him" the only one it could be, his koi, Hiirou.  
  
"Hiirou!" he shouted while trying to run towards him but something seemed to be stopping him. "Hiirou, where am I..?"  
  
The boy remained silent as he faded away into the darkness. Jyuu watched as it became erie enough to make the hair on his arms rise up. Another dim light was created, enough now to see where he was. Those indigo eyes widened horrificly with the site he saw. The burning fire was the Maxwell Church, and there was gravestones all around them in bloody grass. On one grave was a body un-burried.   
  
"Hiirou… who is that?" Jyuu spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
"A person you've killed…" Hiirou crooned unholy-like.   
  
Jyuu's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. He suddenly recognized the dead figure there and who it was. The braided boy burst into tears screaming horrified.  
  
"Solo!!" Jyuu quickly turned around on his heel to find the creepy love of his.  
  
"I didn't kill him! I tried..!" Hiirou cut him off short with a vicious kiss on the lips pressing him back some until he felt something wash up against his feet that was warm and moist. The kiss broke and Hiirou looked at the scared boy.  
  
"It's your fault he died… your fault everyone here died. All these graves, are the ones you killed Maxwell." His voice never changing tone which only made poor Jyuu freaked out even more.   
  
The braided pilot looked down and noticed that the liquid around his feet was blood, and he was slowly sinking into it. He tried to get out of it by squirming around which gave him no avail. He screamed asking, pleading for Hiirou to help him. But Hiirou just stood there and grinned speaking harsh words to the street brat.  
  
"You killed all those close to you. You're a street brat and nothing more. Worthless in your own fears, caught up in your fake attitude of joy and happiness. Do you think I don't know what goes on? I know everything Maxwell. You should die to repay all those innocent lives lost.. Die Maxwell.. Die and be forgotten by all." The words he spoke seeping into the braided boy's mind while sobs of tears released from him, hoping that Hiirou would understand.  
  
"I didn't kill them! I tried to protect them! I never wanted them to die!!" Hiirou vanished while Jyuu continued to sink in the blood. Soon, out of nowhere Hiirou appeared behind him, a sharp silver blade against Jyuu's throat. Hiirou grinned evilly while he spoke up once again.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Maxwell.. you deserve to die."  
  
"But.. you said you'd never hurt me…" the boy spoke dazed and lost in his own fears.   
  
A sharp slice went against pale flesh while crimson red trailed down. Hiirou stood there, the demonic grin still upon his face while he let go of the boy who drowned in the pool of blood.   
  
"I lied."  
  
  
Fini  
  
Ha I know it just sux u.u; I think that it might be a beginning to some story I'll create reply and tell me if I should! That's if you liked it enough heh.  



End file.
